runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Dragon hearts
' WELCOME TO DRAGON HART.' Dragon Hart welcomes all stats levels and F2P OR P2P. About the clan. We are a frendly clan thats does everything and anything runescape has to offer. We will not back down from a fight or turn someone down in need if we can help. Our goal is to constantly grow in terms of strength, growth in numbers, more organization, and increased participation in all other clan-vs-clan activities.. Thank you for taking the time and viewing our page. Hope to see you on. ''A knight is sworn to valor. His heart knows only virtue. His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth. His wrath undoes the wicked.'' ''GOT RANK? #'DON'T JUST WEAR THE CAPE. SHOW RUNESCAPE AND ALL OTHER CLANS DRAGON HART IS HERE TO STAY.' #'RECRUIT BRING IN NEW MEMBERS. ' #'JOIN IN ON CLAN ACITIVITES. ' #'SHOW THAT YOU WANT TO BE A LEADER. ' #'GIVE NEW IDEAS ON WHAT CAN HELP THE CLAN. ' #'CHECK THE FORUM REGULARY SO THAT YOU WON'T MISS OUT ON UPCOMING EVENTS AND CLAN NEWS.' #'BECOME A ACTIVE MEMBER.' #'HELP OTHER CLAN MEMBERS THAT ARE I NEED OF HELP.' #'HELP WITH QUEST AND OTHER RUNESCAPE ACTIVITYS.' DRAGON HART RULES. #' NO USING GODS NAME IN VAIN.' #'KEEP clan chat clean and family frendly. ' #'DO not beg for a higher rank within the clan.' #'DO not beg for money or armor or weapons.' #'NO scamming other clanmates or spamming clan chat. ' #'Clan members fight for each other. NOT one another.' #'Follow the game rules. No botting micros or any kind of cheating.' #'Treat your higher ranked clan members with respect as they will treat you with respect.' #'Your first duty is to yourself. second to the Clan. ' #'While leaving the clan peacefully is allowed you will drop rank and start back as a Corporal. if you deside to come back. You will not get your rank back you will need to work for it again. Betraying the clan or turning against it is not accepted and will be dealt with.' #'All clan members must take time to recurite'. '''MEET THE CLAN.' http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-home/clan/Dragon%20Hart 'Dragon Hart web site.' THANKS GOES TO OVERSEER SHOGUN_IIX FOR A JOB WELL DONE. ' www.dragonhart.webs.com 'Dragon Hart Forms ' http://www.dragonhart.forumotion.com/ 'Rank and Role ' EACH MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL HAS A RESPONSIBILTY OF RUNNING THE CLAN JUST AS THE OWNER WOULD WHEN THE OWNER AND DUPTY OWNER ARE NOT ONLINE. YOU ARE THE VOICE OF DRAGON HART. YOU WILL NEED TO SET UP RECURTING PARTYS AND CLAN WARS.TREAT ALL MEMBERS AS THEY WAS YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER. GIVE RANK WHERE RANK IS DUE. RANK FOLLOWS AS IS ON THE TABLE BELOW FROM TOP TO BOTTOM. NO MATTER THE PERSONS STATS AND LEVEL. IF HE/SHE OVER RANKS YOU RESPECT HIM/HER AS A LEADER THEY EARNED THAT RANK AND RESPECT.' Members instantly become Corporals. ALL CLAN MEMBERS HAVE THE POWER TO RECRUIT. To gain ranks see GOT RANK???? HOW TO JOIN. Go to the clan home link in meet the clan and find any member that is online.. Pm him or her and tell them thay you want to join he or she will drop what ever they are doing to Help you. ALSO if you can not find anyone on you can place your name here and ill add you as a friend and when you log on I will come to you and recurit you. ' '''Thanks ' ''' TOBANN Please place name here. ' # '''ABUSEING RANK ' 'IF YOU FEEL THAT Y0U HAVE BEEN MISTREATED OR ABUSED BY ANY CLAN MEMBER OR ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL PLEASE SEND ME AN EMAIL AT dragonhartt@yahoo.com WITH FULL STORY AND SCREEN SHOTS OF MESSAGES YOU MAY HAVE RECIVIED IS POSSABLE. THANKS ' 'NO ONE WILL ABUSE THERE POWER. IT WAS GIVIN TO YOU IN A VERY HIGH RESPECT AND TRUSTWORTHY MANNER. ' '''TOBANN CLAN PHOTOS ' ' Dragon hart first camp out.PNG|Dragon Hart camp out HGK.jpg|Dragon Hart clan meeting. dragon hart..JPG|Dragon Hart 132.png|Tobann and Rynizzle FIGHTING steel dragons recurting.png|Dragon Hart Recurting party ''' ALLIED CLANS..IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE ALLIES WITH DRAGON HART PLEASE POST YOUR CLANS NAME HERE THANK YOU.''' # Royal Troopers # B00nd0ck Saints # The Hood Category:Dragon hart Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:RECURTING